Rêve et réalité
by Blue Aaren
Summary: Et si Ashirogi Muto n'avait eu qu'un succès passager ? Et si peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer, Moritaka était condamné à marcher dans les pas de son oncle, comme victime de l'hérédité mise en évidence par Shujin lors de leur première rencontre ? Et si, bien que mangaka dans leurs rêves, ils n'étaient en réalité que des parieurs ? / Sequel OS /


**Rêve et réalité**

Un anime. Ils avaient eu un anime.

Un seul. Oui. Malheureusement.

Car 10 nouvelles années avaient passé et ils n'en avaient pas eu un seul autre. Tout au plus quelques séries qui se terminaient vite. Même PCP était terminé.

Leur succès avait été éphémère. Contrairement à celui de Eiji qui se maintenait aux côtés des plus grands.

Certes Mashiro était désormais marié à Azuki. Leur rêve était accompli et c'était le principal. Mais ce mariage n'était pas heureux. Ils s'aimaient mais n'étaient pas faits pour vivre ensemble. Ils s'envoyaient essentiellement des messages tellement leur maison était grande. L'ancienne maison de Miho bien sûr. Moritaka n'aurait pas de quoi payer une maison de ce style et encore moins si grande.

Même Shujin avait déménagé pour un appartement plus petit avec Kaya et leur petit garçon né i ans.

Moritaka sentait Shujin s'éloigner de lui. Progresser sans lui. C'était peut-être parce qu'il s'était mis à faire des scénarios pour d'autres gens de manière à subvenir aux fins de mois de sa famille. Cela marchait bien.

De ce fait Moritaka avait bien vite compris que c'était lui le problème. Son dessin. Comme l'avait dit Ishizawa à leurs débuts. Il avait eu raison au final.

Certes il avait progressé pendant des années et avait obtenu un excellent niveau. Mais son style n'avait plus autant d'impact qu'avant. Il ne portait plus aussi bien les histoires de Takagi. Ce dernier avait de son côté du mal à faire durer les histoires dont la fin venair en quelques chapitres. Sûrement parce qu'ils ne portaient plus leurs histoires à deux comme avant.

C'était un peu comme au début. Mashiro ne se mêlait pas des histoires de Takagi. Il se contentait de dessiner autant d'histoires qu'il pouvait. Dans l'espoir de sortir de leur trou et d'obtenir une série.

Pour en revenir à Azuki, elle était une grande seiyuu. Son rôle dans Reversi l'avait boostée. Elle avait travaillé dans plein d'animes connus. Saiko ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il la sentait s'éloigner.

Et lui se surmenait. Encore et encore. A dessiner. Toujours plus. À essayer de trouver des scénarios de son côté parfois. À essayer de dessiner comme avant toujours.

Et dire qu'il y a 15 ans il avait dit à Nakai qu'il le comprenait dans son urgence de vouloir une série.

"Je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre" Lui avait-il répondu.

Il avait eu raison. Moritaka n'avait été que prétentieux, pressé par son jeune âge et désireux de montrer de l'empathie à ce moment là.

Beaucoup d'autres de ses rivaux avaient aussi arrêté.

Aoki-san avait arrêté à la naissance de son premier enfant avec Hiramaru. Ce dernier plus tard avait arrêté aussi (enfin dirait-il). Mais il avait recommencé après leur divorce, écrire et dessiner lui faisaient noyer sa peine et couler les jours plus rapidement.

Fukuda avait tenu quelques séries encore. Mais depuis trois ans il était surtout mécano. Mais nul doute qu'il continuait à dessiner dans son coin. Apparemment il publierait un one shot bientôt.

Iwase Aiko était devenue une scénariste reconnue dans le monde du manga. Elle s'était toutefois retiré après un ultime chef d'oeuvre pour revenir à la littérature. Elle n'était plus du tout en rivalité avec Takagi.

Cela lui rappelait une de leur conversation datant du collège.

"Un jour tu regretteras d'avoir choisi cette voie."

"Mais si j'échoue ce ne sera qu'en ayant tout donné. Ce jour là tu pourras rire de moi"

"Il n'y a pas moyen que je puisse rire de toi.."

Et en effet en constatant son échec, même si sa carrière avait été pleine de succès au début, elle n'avait pas ri. Elle n'avait même rien dit. Mais ce silence était significatif pour Takagi.

Il y en avait d'autre comme Takahama, Nakai, Shiratori, Nanamine dont personne n'avait plus de nouvelles.

Et à l'opposé d'eux tous, il y avait Eiji. Qui publiait succès sur succès. Il y avait eu Crow, il y avait eu Plus Natural, Zombie Gun. Et maintenant une série qui se battait avec One Piece (toujours pas terminé d'ailleurs) dans les records de vente.

Ce même Eiji qui avait dit i ans :

"Ashirogi-sensei n'est plus mon rival. Je ne rivalise qu'avec les plus grand du présent Yuujirou-san."

Et il avait eu raison. Ashirogi Mutou était fini. Peut-être même depuis la fin de PCP ou de Reversi.

Le rêve était terminé. Ils n'étaient de nouveau que des parieurs. Rien de plus.

Chaque jour Moritaka prenait sa plume et dessinait jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Par besoin d'être sérialisé. Par envie d'être loin de chez lui et loin de Miho. Par besoin d'être dans cet appartement qui était au centre de sa vie depuis toujours.

Avec le temps sa plume s'était faite tremblante. Hésitante. Il s'était mis à porter des lunettes. A fumer. A vivre en ne buvant presque que du café noir pour tenir debout. A manger de moins en moins.

"Qui te dit que je suis vais finir comme mon oncle maman ?!"

C'est ce qu'il avait réplique à sa mère pour qu'elle le laisse devenir mangaka.

"Tu as de l'adn de mangaka Saiko !"

"C'est mon oncle tu sais ? Le frère de mon père."

"Mais moi je crois à l'hérédité ! Quoique maintenant que tu le dis ses dessins étaient vraiment nuls alors que tu dessines super bien. Peut-être que l'adn n'a rien à voir la dedans..."

Au final ils avaient peut-être eu raison tous les deux. Il était comme son oncle. Il était destiné à marcher dans ses pas.

Tous autour de lui s'inquiétaient. Surtout qu'il avait déjà été hospitalisé quand il était jeune.

Et un jour sa plume avait glissé. Sur un dessin dont il aurait presque pu être fier. Si tant est qu'il eut la possibilité de le finir un jour.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait un mal de crâne horrible. Une autre douleur lui tordait le ventre. Est-ce qu'il avait encore sauté un repas ? N'avait-il rien dans le ventre depuis ce matin que la moitié de la canette de café noir entamée qui traînait sur le bureau ? Possible oui. Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Il avait trop mal au crâne pour réfléchir. Tout était trouble devant ses yeux.

Soudain sa main lâcha la plume qui tomba au sol. Tout devint noir devant ses yeux. Bientôt il avait rejoint la plume sur le parquet du studio.

Au même moment la porte du dit studio s'ouvrit. Sur un Shujin qui paraissait tout content et fier. Un cahier à la main.

"Saiko tu devineras jamais ce qu-"

Il s'était arrêté en voyant son accolyte, sa deuxième moitié comme il l'appelait parfois, à terre.

Shujin s'était rué à ses côtés, jetant le cahier qu'il tenait fièrement dans ses mains en arrivant.

"Saiko !? Ça va ?! Oï ! Réveille toi !"

Il le secouait, essayait de le réveiller.

En vain.

Connaissant le train de vie de son meilleur ami et ses mauvaises habitudes il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde. Son corps avait même composé le numéro des urgences tout seul.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt. Piétinant dans la hâte, en pénétrant dans l'appartement, le cahier qui gisait ouvert dans l'entrée.

En essayant de réanimer Moritaka le restant de la canette de café s'était renversé sur le bureau et avait fait une grosse tâche sur le dessin qu'il avait essayé de finir. Qu'il ne finirait jamais.

Mais ce dessin ressemblait à ceux du Mashiro Moritaka de 18 ans plein de rêves et d'ardeur. Pas à celui du cadavre qui dessinait plein de désespoir, en fuite de réalité et qui n'arrivait plus à émouvoir par son trait depuis des années.

Bientôt Ashirogi Muto était mort pour de bon. Car l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Même si l'autre partie restait, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Concordant avec cette "loi de l'hérédité" et les dires d'Eiji, du moins le sens caché de ses paroles qui sous-entendaient que "Ashirogi-sensei n'est plus un des plus grands, il est comme mort."

Bien que Eiji n'ait en fait dit ça que pour essayer de les remotiver. Comme il l'avait déjà fait lors de la publication de Tanto.

Jamais Akito ne verrait le dessin presque achevé de Moritaka. Car il ne penserait pas à regarder sur le bureau et que le café en avait gâché une grande partie.

Jamais Moritaka n'ouvrirait les yeux pour voir le scénario d'Akito. Scénario parfait bien caractéristique de Ashirogi Mutou.

Jamais ils ne se rendraient compte qu'ils travaillaient sur la même chose sans le savoir lors de ce jour fatidique. Comme à l'époque de Trap. Jamais ce chef d'oeuvre ne verrait le jour.

Cette histoire ne pouvait être racontée que par eux deux. Tant bien que Takagi ne songea jamais à l'écrire en tant que scénariste, sous son pseudo de Tsugumi Ohba et à confier le dessin à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ça devait être Mashiro. Si ça n'était pas lui, ce ne serait personne et ce manga ne verrait jamais le jour.

Ce jour qui aurait pu être la renaissance d'Ashirogi-sensei n'avait, en fait, fait que confirmer sa mort.

Et le petit Nobuaki Takagi pensera que son oncle Moritaka s'est suicidé. Tel un samouraï en déshonneur de ne plus être reconnu. Et plus jamais il ne voudra écrire ou lire de manga.

La boucle était bouclée. Le rêve était fini. La réalité l'avait rattrapé et enfermé.

 _-RÊVE ET RÉALITÉ - FIN -_

Comment ?

Vous êtes encore là ?

Vous voulez savoir quel était le chef d'oeuvre qu'ils auraient sorti si cet accident n'avait pas eu lieu ?

C'est très simple.

C'est un mot en sept lettres. Qui commence par un B. Et se finit par un N.

Ça vous rappelle quelque chose, non ?

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout ! C'était un petit OS sans prétention sur Bakuman. Je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête en quelques heures alors désolé s'il y a des fautes de frappe ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, positif ou négatif, c'est ce qui aide le plus à s'améliorer !**

 **J'espère écrire à nouveau sur ce chef d'oeuvre qu'est Bakuman !**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
